


Expectations Exceeded

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established slash, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, Mother Nature's being a bitch, My take on heats, Naruto's pov, Omega Naruto, References to Past Dubious Consent, a/b/o dynamics, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Of course Mother Nature is here to mess up his date with his boyfriend. God, he hates being an Omega so much!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 447





	Expectations Exceeded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meehalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meehalla/gifts).



> Author's note: Normally I wasn't planning on posting a new oneshot this soon, but one of my best friends could use a pick me up so have this while I work on finishing something else :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: Meehalla
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Expectations Exceeded**

When he woke up to the awful, all too familiar feeling of stickiness between his legs, he groaned miserably and buried his face back into his pillow. As if his body took his acknowledgement as a cue, his belly cramped together and he clenched his jaw together, curling up though he knew that wouldn't do much.

It was during times like this one that he truly loathed being an Omega. Who the hell wanted to feel miserable and sticky three to four days every month, with the occasional bout of horniness thrown on top of it?

Alpha and some Beta apparently who thought that having a heat meant being in the mood for sex twenty-four hours a day. That was pure bullshit, of course, a myth perpetuated by Alpha in the past who wanted to justify why they should be allowed to sleep with an Omega in heat. In reality, Naruto felt often too miserable to be in the mood for sex during his heats and the desire for it only rose up occasionally. Most of the time he was too distracted by the cramping in his belly to really get into the mood.

His unwelcome visitor meant he would have to cancel plans with his boyfriend today and that thought made him scowl even harder. He'd been looking forward to spending time with Sasuke after they both had been so busy these past couple of weeks. He should have known Mother Nature would pop up to ruin his plans, though.

Sitting up gingerly, he shuddered when a fresh wave of slick dripped from between his cheeks, making his trousers and underwear stick to his skin even more than they were already and he huffed, not looking forward to getting out of bed to take a shower. He really needed one, though, if only to feel at least a bit dryer for a little while.

First, he needed to text Sasuke. They had only been together for five months so far and hadn't had the heat talk yet. That meant they couldn't meet up today or even tomorrow, because he didn't want the other man to get the wrong idea. The last thing he was in the mood for when he was cramping and feeling miserable was an argument between him and Sasuke, if the Alpha ended up getting the wrong idea. He'd gone through those arguments before with other partners and boy, those hadn't been pretty.

He found his phone in the top drawer of his nightstand and opened the message thread he had going on with Sasuke.

**Me 08.46 a.m.**

**Have to cancel our plans today. Not feeling well**

It was shorter than he usually wrote his texts, but it was all he managed to type when his stomach started cramping anew, feeling like someone was squeezing his innards painfully together. A small whine of pain couldn't be held back and he pressed against his stomach with his right hand, as if he could push away the pain like that. He wouldn't, he knew, but it was all he could do until he had found a damn heat pack.

His phone ringing startled him and he grimaced when he saw that Sasuke was calling him. Of course Sasuke had to call him now, he couldn't just text him his agreement and be done with it. Wasn't he supposed to be the asocial one?

"What?" He winced when the rude greeting escaped him abruptly, but his fuse always became remarkably shorter whenever he just started his heat.

The general feeling of misery and disgust and violent cramping tended to put a damper on his good mood, making it harder for him to at least pretend to be cheerful. God, he hated his heats so damn much …

Sasuke was clearly taken aback by his abrupt greeting, because there was a pause before he cautiously asked, "How bad is your illness?"

"Just – give me a few days and I'll be fine," Naruto muttered, unwilling to confess he was having his heat.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?"

Very sweet offer, but really not what Naruto wanted now. "No, thanks, I'm good." Swinging his legs out of bed, he paused and held his breath when another cramp assaulted him.

"You don't sound good," Sasuke remarked, still careful. "Are you really sure there's nothing I can do? Do you need me to get you some medicine or so?"

"No, I really don't," Naruto said abruptly, wanting to stop being so rude and curt, but it was hard when irrational annoyance started building up quickly as he tried to focus on the call and less on the cramps making him nearly double over in an attempt to lessen him. "Just telling you I'm not feeling up to our date, sorry, but can we reschedule? Like next week or so?"

He hissed, which ended up as a little, cut off gasp when another fierce cramp set off a new wave of slick.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"My damn heat just started, all right? I'm sticky and I've got fucking cramps which feel like they come straight from hell!" Naruto ended up snapping when the pain didn't subside immediately; becoming even more frustrated when hot tears stung the back of his eyeballs. "I'm miserable as hell right now and really not good company, so please let me hang up before I turn into even a ruder arsehole than I'm already sounding like right now!"

 _God damn it_. He closed his eyes, humiliation burning as bright as the pain, and cursed his stupid big mouth. He only had had one job and that was to avoid uttering the word ' _heat_ '. That was literally all he had to do and he fucked that one up.

_Fuck his heat so much!_

"Okay, I'll let you hang up now then," Sasuke said softly and Naruto felt even more miserable at hearing that soft voice. "Take care, okay? We'll see each other soon."

"Yeah, bye," Naruto said gloomily, hanging up.

This would teach him to postpone the heat talk for so long, he guessed. He just hoped Sasuke would let him make it up to him in a few days for being such a rude boyfriend.

Now he needed a goddamn shower.

* * *

The doorbell ringing had him pause his wallowing in misery and he laid there for a moment, contemplating whether it was worth getting up and seeing who was at the door. He really didn't want to; he had just found a good position to lie in in which his pad didn't irritate him and his cramps had lessened somewhat, making him reluctant to get up now.

When the doorbell rang again, he cursed loudly and in a fit threw the covers away and shot out of bed. Forgoing his slippers he hurried downstairs, his legs still feeling a tad jelly like which they usually were during the first two days of his heat.

Wrenching the door open, he was about to snap at the visitor, their identity be damned, when his brain registered who was in front of him and he drew up surprised.

Wariness instantly filled him. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Shit, he really shouldn't have mentioned his heat! Of course the Alpha would get the wrong idea now and fuck, he really didn't want to do this, didn't want to get into a fight with him about this, but he also didn't want to lie back and let the Alpha do what he wanted.

He had let himself be convinced once before to have sex when he was feeling miserable during his heat and the experience had left him feeling used and sick. He'd ended up breaking off the relationship soon afterwards, because he had never wanted to feel that used again.

And now Sasuke was here and he didn't want to lose him, not when the past five months had been so amazing, but he also wouldn't be able to deal with it if Sasuke wanted sex now, and what was he going to do then?

Sasuke's smooth, deep voice cut straight through his rising panic. "I wasn't sure whether you had enough stuff to get you through your heat, so I went to the store and bought you a couple of things," he said and held up a large cotton bag. He then opened it, showing the contents to the blond. "I've got you some painkillers, new pads, a heat pack and an ice pack because I wasn't sure what exactly would be better, some pizza, some ramen and also chocolate."

His cheeks coloured a tad red when he admitted almost shyly, "I asked my mum for advice because I wasn't really sure what would help you now and she said that sugary or greasy comfort food would help normally. Chocolate is comfort food and I know you like ramen, so …" he trailed off, shrugged abashedly.

Blue eyes widened as they took in the small stock gathered in the bag: several bars of chocolate – some with nuts, others with cream or just regular milk – laid on top of ramen cups, which were braced against two boxes of frozen pizza. There was a small white box of painkillers wedged to the side, and a couple of brand new packages of slick pads, some in the size medium while others were size large.

As he stared at the pile with growing wonder, all he could think of to say was, "Erm, I'm not in the mood for sex, though."

That had Sasuke blinking, looking utterly confused. "I know you're not. That's not why I'm here. I just thought this might help you feel better at least a little bit. Did I bring the wrong stuff?"

Hearing Sasuke sound so concerned, so worried that he had bought the wrong supplies, looking so shocked that Naruto had thought he was only here for sex … It made a lump form in Naruto's throat and he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and burying his face in his neck.

"You're a goddamn angel and stupidly perfect," Naruto muttered. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"So … I got the right supplies?" Sasuke asked tentatively, looking like he didn't know how to react to the hug except for wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

The blond Omega laughed and stepped back, rubbing the back of his hand quickly across his eyes. "Yeah, you got me the right stuff, thanks so much. It must have been awkward buying those pads."

The dark haired man shrugged, walking into the hallway when Naruto beckoned him inside. "Pads are just pads," he replied calmly. "You need them and I wasn't sure whether you had enough left, so I bought them. Not weirder than buying chocolate or ramen or anything else, really."

Naruto bit down on his lip, feeling giddy and ridiculously emotional in spite of the cramps starting up. "Well, now that you're here – would you mind staying with me for a bit? Just to cuddle or so?" He felt his cheeks grow hot and he glanced away. "I can't promise I'll feel up to anything more than that, but I - "

"Hey, it's okay," Sasuke broke him off, smiling faintly. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay for as long as you want. Let me put this stuff away first and then we can lie together, all right?"

"Yeah, okay," Naruto agreed immediately and snatched a chocolate bar out of the bag before Sasuke could take it to the kitchen, ignoring Sasuke's light smirk.

Chocolate was always a good thing, whether one was having a shitty heat or not.

* * *

When Sasuke came up to the bedroom a little while later, he came bearing a bottle of soda, one more bar of chocolate, and a heat pack ready to use.

"God, you're perfect," Naruto groaned approvingly, pressing the heat pack quickly against his stomach, letting the heat sink in and battle the cramps.

"So you've mentioned before," Sasuke said amused and got into the bed behind him. Sliding his arm slowly around Naruto's waist, his hand holding the pack in place, he mumbled, "Is this okay?"

Relaxing into the strong back pressed against his chest, knowing the Alpha wasn't expecting anything from him, Naruto sighed contently and gripped Sasuke's wrist. "Yeah, this is fine."

He had really lucked out with Sasuke as his boyfriend. Much better than his previous boyfriends had been.

Perhaps his heat this month wouldn't be so awful after all.

* * *

_One month later_

"You're sure you want this?" Sasuke asked cautiously, running his hands lightly across slim, bare legs. "We don't have to do this if you're not in the mood, you know. We can cuddle as much as you want instead."

Naruto sat up, a twin hiss leaving them both, when that movement pressed him up against Sasuke, their cocks rubbing against each other. "I know I have the choice," he reassured him and kissed him, moaning when he started rocking his hips. "And that's exactly why I want you to fuck me: because I'm in the mood now and because I know you'll stop if I say so."

"Of course I'll stop," Sasuke said immediately, running his nose from Naruto's temple down to the hollow beneath his ear. "You say the word and I'll stop immediately."

Naruto smiled, bringing their mouths together in another deep kiss. Sasuke's words right now were one of the reasons why he was in the mood for sex: because he knew the Alpha respected him and would back off the moment Naruto said so.

Last month had been a real eye opener for the Omega when he had realised that Sasuke wasn't like all the other men he'd dated before. Even though Naruto had positively reeked with pheromones and slick during his heat, never once had Sasuke's hands strayed below the belt area, nor had he ever once alluded that he wanted more than just cuddling. The dark haired man had been completely okay with cuddling and watching movies on Naruto's laptop, occasionally getting up to reheat the pack or get him some medicine.

Not once had Naruto caught him looking frustrated or annoyed that his boyfriend wasn't in the mood to do more than hugging and kissing, and that had been the major reason why Naruto wanted to try out having sex with Sasuke during his heat.

Because if Sasuke could hold back when he had a heat struck, slicked up Omega pressed up against him, he would respect Naruto's boundaries every time, no matter what they were doing.

It also helped that this time around, Naruto was feeling less miserable and a tad more horny; Mother Nature wasn't fucking him over so much now.

"That counts for you as well, you know," Naruto murmured, letting Sasuke lower him back onto the bed. "You say the word and we'll stop."

Because just like Omega shouldn't be expected to always be in the mood, Alpha shouldn't be expected to constantly want sex either.

"I know," Sasuke said, his eyes gleaming, and then he was sinking into Naruto, breaching his stretched, slick entrance, and the Omega threw his head back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as he gasped for air softly, ever cell in his body alight and attuned to the man filling him completely.

God, this already felt _so much better_ than the first time he had done this. The first time he'd been miserable as hell, in too much pain, and feeling sick to the core as his ex-boyfriend had fucked him. Now, the cramps were only an afterthought, the desire to have Sasuke inside of him outweighing everything.

If this was how it would feel every time, he thought he wouldn't mind having sex during his heat far more often.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered, pausing to give Naruto time to adjust.

Blue eyes blinked, met smouldering black ones, and Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing his lips sweetly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

More than okay even.

Six months was probably still a bit too early to say it with certainty, but Naruto was pretty sure he never wanted to let Sasuke go.

As Sasuke drew back slowly before thrusting into him equally as gentle, finding his lips to kiss him deeply, Naruto vaguely thought that his boyfriend was definitely exceeding expectations.

A keeper for sure.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I have cursed out Mother Nature many times, so I was projecting a bit of my own feelings in Naruto in this one LOL Alas, I didn't have someone like Sasuke to get me through them :')
> 
> Also figured I would try a slightly different take on heats of Omega in this particular oneshot. I like to change things up a bit once in a while LOL
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
